


[Podfic] A Very Achewood Christmas (Old-School!)

by Chantress



Category: Achewood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Inadvertently Heartwarming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dang Ray you can’t give a kid like Philippe such as mouthwash and a condom from a men’s room vending machine for Christmas. I mean I’m used to it by now, we been friends for years, but Philippe’s still got dreams and so forth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Very Achewood Christmas (Old-School!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Achewood Christmas (Old-School!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143767) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



**Title:** A Very Achewood Christmas (Old-School!)  
**Author:** Nary  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Achewood  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
**Length and format:** 00:07:51, mp3  
**Warnings:** Swears, French cooking terms, depression  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n5s42cp79ezsn2a/A_Very_Achewood_Christmas_%28Old-School%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> It may be the middle of March, but it's never too late/early to get into the holiday spirit, right? :D Big thanks to Nary for having blanket permission. <3
> 
> Also, I apparently cannot make up my mind about which way I want to pronounce "coupon," so you get treated to both renditions. Oh well. :P


End file.
